


Jim's tattoo

by stormtide24



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormtide24/pseuds/stormtide24





	Jim's tattoo

"JAMES TIBERIUS KIRK," Bones stormed onto the bridge with a hypo in his hand, filled with a violet fluid. "IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO GET VACCINATED AGAINST XENOPOLYCYTHEMIA AND IF YOU THINK YOU'RE GETTING OUT OF IT THIS TIME, YOU ARE SORELY MIS-" he stopped mid-rant to discover the captain's chair to be empty and everyone staring at him. "Uhura, where's Jim?" He asked the woman in the red dress who was standing next to him.  
"Don't know, Bonesy." She chuckled then moved back to her station.  
"Sulu-" he started before he was cut off by the other man.  
"No clue." He shrugged with a smirk on his face before turning back to face the front glass that stood before them.  
"Spock?" He turned to the Vulcan who had his hands linked behind his back.  
"I have been given explicit instructions to to tell you until 2100 hours." He responded in a voice that showed no amusement.  
"Scot-" he began to ask before Chekov cut him off.  
"ZE KEPTIN EES EN HIZ QUARTERS," the young Russian yelped then covered his mouth with his hand. "Pleeze do not tell ze keptin zat I told you vhere he ees." He added quickly while his face turned a deep red.  
"Thanks, Chekov." Bones moved towards the turbo lift and called out "Level 60." He moved down the hall counting the doors until he reached the right one. He didn't bother knocking because he knew the code to open the door. "JIM!" He crossed the room and the bedroom door flew open as he approached, revealing Jim, who was only clad in black boxer briefs with gold command division symbols on it.  
He looked stunned and he moved his hands to cover his crotch out of instinct, even though Bones had seen it before. "BONES!" His hands flew to his chest now. "What are you doing here? Did- did Spock tell you where I was?"  
"Jim, what's on your chest?" Bones slowly moved closer into the room.  
"Wa-nothing, what are you talking about?" Jim pulled a face that was supposed to look like Bones was crazy but it looked more like he had smelled something that was rotten.  
"I know I saw something. What is it?"  
"Maybe you're seeing things." Jim responded as Bones circled around him. He brought his hands to Jim's shoulders then ran them down his arms. A shiver ran up Jim's spine.  
"Maybe I'm not..." Bones whispered into his ear. Jim leaned back against his chest. "What is it, darlin'?"  
"Look for yourself." Jim turned in Bones' arms. On his chest, right over his heart were two crossed bones, forming an X.  
"Jim..." Bones said softly.  
"It's just that- I really love you and you're always in my heart so I got bones tattooed over my heart and if you don't like it I can get it removed and you weren't supposed to see yet-" Jim started to quickly say before Bones cut him off with his lips.  
"I love it. And I love you too."


End file.
